Independtly, and not as an agent of the U.S. Government, the Contractor shall attempt tothest the hypothesis that the "nonantigeniciyt" of "spontaneous" murine tumors is due to one or more of the processes currently known to interfere with cytotoxicity of antigenic tumors by immune lymphocytes.